Tests of Friendship
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock seporated after a huge argument...now 3 years later they meet back up...can they become friends again or are feeligns about the past argument too strong???R


Tests of Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, dun own Pokemon...yet Bwa hahahahahahaaaaaa  
  
Ages: Ash:16  
  
Misty:16  
  
Brock: 20  
  
Lee:17  
  
Mandy:16  
  
Chad:16  
  
Ishy: 15  
  
Matt:19  
  
Luuy: 20  
  
After the Johto league, Ash, Misty and Brock had gotten into an argument and gone their own way. It had been 3 years since then and they'd all made new friends. Ash was traveling with Lee and Mandy, Misty was traveling with Chad and Ishy, and Brock was traveling with Matt and Luuy. They all had their own goals. But after separating from Ash, Misty had decided she also wanted to be Pokemon master and began competing in league battles. Brocks friend Luuy had been in leagues for a long time and was also hoping to one day become a Pokemon master. Now they were all in Hoshi League, and as it turned out, had all gotten their badges and were ready to compete. Ash, Lee and Mandy were the first to arrive at the Pokemon center.  
  
"Hi nurse Joy... Can we get a room?", asked Lee. Ash was messing with his Pokemon'dex, and Mandy and Pikachu were playing around.   
  
"Sure. We have 2 rooms left".  
  
"Wow....how come? I thought you would of had more...", asked Mandy. Ash grinned.  
  
"because people have heard the great Ash Ketchum will be battling in town".  
  
"Um...yeah right...", whispered Mandy, "dork". Ash and Mandy didn't get along. Not the type of not get along where they secretly like each other...the type of not get along where they actually hate each other. The only reason they were traveling together was because Lee and Mandy were best friends.   
  
"Thanks nurse joy", smiled Lee, "Mandy chill out".  
  
"what-ever!", snapped Mandy grabbing the room keys from Lees hands and walking on to the room.  
  
"gees I was only joking...Misty would of laughed!", sighed Ash. Lee smirked.  
  
"I wanna meet this Misty chick...you never quit talking about her so she must be kool...your like in love with her".  
  
"No way...she has issues...so does Brock...", snapped Ash, going on into the room. Lee sighed. The Pokemon Center door opened. Lee turned to see who it was. An orange hair girl, a Blue hair girl and a tall boy with blonde hair entered the Pokemon center. Lee thought nothing of it and walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Hi nurse Joy. Can we get a room?", asked Misty. Nurse Joy smiled.  
  
"Your lucky, your getting the last room", smiled Nurse joy handing her the key.  
  
"Thank god...We've been walking all fricken day...I'm so hungry", moaned Chad.  
  
"Gees. You sound just like Ash!", growled Misty.  
  
"yeah and we ate not long ago dude", laughed Ishy.  
  
"It's not funny, it's annoying!", smiled Misty.   
  
"Whatever, let's just get to our room...my legs hurt", said Chad walking to the room. Misty and Ishy shrugged and followed him. Just as Misty closed the door to their room, Brock, Matt and Luuy entered the Pokemon center.  
  
"Joy...OH beautiful nurse Joy...Can we get a room...or I can just share yours!", grinned Brock, love struck. Luuy rolled Her eyes.  
  
"Thank you... but I just gave away our last room...your welcome to sleep out here in the lobby...the couches pull out", smiled Nurse Joy.  
  
"That'll do good, thanks", smiled Matt. Brock, Luuy and Matt went over to the couches and tried to open them up. They beds all flipped out at the same time, making a ruckus. Ash, Lee, Mandy, Misty, Chad and Ishy all ran out of their rooms at the same time.  
  
"Are you ok....BROCK??", gasped Ash in shock.  
  
"ASH?!?! BROCK?!?!", yelled a voice from behind, Ash and Brock turned to see Misty standing there stunned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" They all yelled in union.  
  
"Err...what's going on?", asked Matt.  
  
"I wish I knew...", replied Ishy  
  
"so your the ones who got the last rooms...typical Ash...Keep everything for himself", growled Brock.  
  
"Finders keepers loser! not my fault your slow!", snapped Ash.  
  
"So what? Are you idiots following me or something!", gripped Misty.  
  
"Hey! I was here first, if anyone's stalking anyone its you!", hissed Ash.  
  
"Oh shut up!", growled Misty.  
  
"Both of you shut up", gripped Brock.   
  
"No...ALL of you shut up! for a second at least!", shouted Lee.  
  
"Oh.....so this is Brock and Misty...nice to meet you guys...i guess", said Mandy.  
  
"So what happened to best friends ?", asked Luuy.  
  
"Misty went an ruined it!", snarled Ash.   
  
"Oh whatever!", replied Misty.  
  
"What are you two doing here anyway!", snapped Ash.  
  
"I'm in the league tomorrow!", grinned Misty.  
  
"What? Since when have you wanted to be a Pokemon league Battler?", asked Ash.  
  
"Since I didn't have to feel bad about ruining your dream!".  
  
"I'm in the league too...", Said Luuy  
  
"So what? Are you in one too Brock??", snarled Ash. Brock shook his head.  
  
"fine, Don't talk, I'm going back to my room", said Ash trying to open the room door, "Hey...Mandy...do you have the keys?".  
  
"No, I left them in the room...why?". Ash sank to his knees.  
  
"We're locked out aren't we", sighed Lee. Brock and Misty burst out laughing.  
  
"You don't even have a room!", growled Ash.  
  
"I do", grinned Misty. Ask grabbed Misty's room keys out of her hand, threw them into the room, closed the door, and grinned.  
  
"There...Now no-one has a room".  
  
"Joy...You have spare keys right?", asked Ishy. Nurse Joy shook her head and walked into her room.  
  
"ARG! Now we're all stuck together!", growled Brock.  
  
"I'm going to bed", sighed Chad.  
  
"me too", everyone said in union. Everyone found place on the floor to sleep. Ash was almost asleep. he rolled over and saw Misty right next to him.   
  
"Hey! Your in my special space!", snapped Ash. Misty sat up.  
  
"This Lobby is small, unless you want me too sleep outside, I'm not going anywhere", whispered Misty, laying with her back to Ash.  
  
"I really don't care where you sleep as long as your not by me!", growled Ash. Ash stood up and walked out the doors. Mandy sat up.  
  
"He's such a loser! Thank god he's out where he belongs", smiled Mandy. Even though Misty wasn't Ashes friend, she couldn't help wondering why Mandy was traveling with him if she didn't even like him.  
  
"Why do you even travel with him if your not friends", asked Misty, sitting up.  
  
"Because Lee's my best friend and I travel with Lee...and now Lee travels with Ash... why did you travel with him if you aren't friends", asked Mandy.  
  
"When we were traveling together, we were friends... best friends", sighed Misty.  
  
"oh...well smart move leaving him Misty", grinned Mandy, laying back down. Misty began to think. She isn't Ash's friend but, friend or not she couldn't let him suffer alone...it was really cold outside and he didn't even take his blanket. Misty grabbed her blanket and his and headed outside. Ash was laying on his side facing the street. Misty came up behind him and threw him his blanket. He turned over to see her laying her blanket on the pavement.  
  
"What are you doing out here?", asked Ash.  
  
"I just felt like it ok..."  
  
"ok, good night....I guess"....  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
So what did ya think? Kawaii? Review please! 


End file.
